The beauty, the brave and the vampires!
by volturiwriter12
Summary: Twin sisters, Isabella and Hero Swan are orphaned in a car accident, after spending years in a home they are adopted by the Cullen's, Emmett shenanigans, Jasper's mood swings, Alice's hype activeness ... and many more, if this doesn't spell trouble, I don't know what does. WARNING: Spontaneous maniacal laughing may occur.
1. 1 Memories

AN: Hi and welcome to the official first chapter of the beauty, the brave and the vampires. I'm so excited, this is my second fan fiction, so check out my first one, which is called, it's not always flowers and fluff. Anyway enjoy!

I do not own twilight.

Chapter 1: Memories.

**Hero,**

People say the bad bits of memories is not the pain, it's the loneliness of it, because memories need to be shared. I disagree.

I know of 3 different kinds of memories, the ones that warm you up from the inside, the ones that you briefly remember and the ones that makes your insides go cold, the ones that haunt you and make you feel sick.

I don't have any warm or skimming memories, I only have bad ones.

I remember one memory clearer than the others; this one is normally the star of my nightmares.

I glared at my father.

"I hate you." I spat.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"No you don't." My father sighed.

"Yes. I. Do"

My father slowed down as he neared the traffic light, and then looked at me silently.

"Uh... Dad, what are you doing?"

"Looking into your soul."

I blinked twice, a trait I had inherited from my mother. I always did that when I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Eyes are the windows to the soul." He repeated.

I blinked twice.

"You don't hate me, you love me, and I can see it."

"I said I hate you."

"Lips can lie Hero, your eyes are the only honest part of you, you love me baby girl, and I love you too." He smiled, with his eyes and brushed his finger across my cheek.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, the next bit happened in a rush, I remember Bella screaming, and my dad shouting, I didn't see any of it, and then I opened my eyes and I wished I hadn't.

Some memories are best hidden and locked away. I don't want to share my memories, because I don't want to remember them.

My name is Hero Elizabeth Swan and I have a twin sister called Bella Marie, I am closer to her, than I am with anyone, she can read me like a book, and trust me when I say this, I am very difficult to understand.

Bella and I were sent to children's home when my father died, he was the only family we had, and he was gone.

I rebelled of course, I cut my hair, I swore, I smoked, the whole shebang. No one wanted to adopt me, they wanted Bella but she said she wasn't leaving without me, I love Bella, she's all I have, I don't tell her that, I don't tell anyone that, but she knows, she understands why.

4 years later, a family of 5 walked into the home. They were unusual, they all had deathly pale skin, golden eyes and were inhumanly beautiful, I hated them.

They loved me, they thought they could make me happy, they didn't realise that my happiness had been buried along with my father.

AN: Please review, or else...


	2. Chapter 2 Home

AN: Hi guys, back again, anyway here is chapter 2! Enjoy and review please! PS: This story is not set in forks, its set in Embarrass Minnesota.

Chapter 2: Home.

**Bella,**

The Cullen's house was huge, crisp white to match the snow with dark chocolate trimming, one side of the house was entirely made of glass and the view was just amazing.

The entrance of the house was beautiful, blue walls, dark wooden floor with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Hero pretended to be indifferent but I could tell she loved it.

Let me tell you about the Cullen's.

Carlisle Cullen is the head of the family, tall with blonde hair and golden eyes, he looks amazing, his skin is ghostly pale and he looks like he belongs on the front cover of a magazine. He works as a therapist in Minnesota community hospital.

Esme Cullen is the mother of the family, she's sweet, kind and loving, Hero hates her. She's average height with caramel coloured hair and golden eyes, exactly like her husband's. She works as an interior designer.

Emmett is huge; he's going to be our big brother. I would be intimidated by his size, but he has a cheeky grin, the size of a Cheshire cat. He's tall with dark curly hair and of course, golden eyes.

Alice is tiny, she's 4 years older than me at the age of 17, but man she is tiny. I'm taller than her!

She is really hyperactive and does not stop moving! Like EVER. She loves shopping, wait, that's an understatement, she is addicted to shopping! She has short dark hair that spikes in all directions at the end and eyes the colour of melting honey. She looks fragile but damn the girl is strong, her perkiness kind of scares me.

And then there's Edward. There are no words to describe how beautiful he is. Tall, strong jaw, bronze coloured hair and those eyes that can make a gal melt on a hot day. It kind of sucks that he absolutely HATES me!

I don't think he wants me here and that hurts. He doesn't talk to me if he can help it.

We've been living with the Cullen's for a week, and Alice has already taking us shopping 9 times, it's so not normal for someone to be that full of energy at 5 am in the morning... Yeah I kid you not! Hero went angry ape on her, my sister is NOT a morning person. The day I see my sister wake up before 8am, I will willingly eat my own underpants!

"Hey little sissy, ready for me to kick your butt at guitar hero?" Emmett boomed as he walked into my room.

I was lying on my bed reading pride and prejudice, Hero was lying across my back, watching Monster Garage.

She looked up at Emmett and he scratched his neck nervously.

Yeah about that. Hero kind of intimidates Emmett. He doesn't know what to do with her because she never responds to him.

"Err... sorry didn't know you where in here." He stammered.

I smirked in amusement when he shot me a panicked look.

Hero shrugged and went back to watching TV.

"So err... you want to play Bella?"

"Sorry Emmett I have to do a book report for school, Esme says we start next week and the school sent a list of stuff for us to do."

Emmett groaned. "Ditch the homework, I'm boooorrrrrreeeeedddddd."

"There will be no ditching of homework Emmett." Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

"What? Who said that, it wasn't me I swear." Emmett exclaimed.

Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Have you done all your school stuff Hero?" Carlisle asked.

Hero looked at him and nodded, then went back to watching TV.

"Sorry Emmy." I muttered.

"I'll play the game with you if you want; Guitar Hero was named after me." Hero suddenly says.

Emmett looks like he just saw a ghost, he looks paler than usual and his mouth is hanging open.

"She talks." He whispers in awe.

I catch Carlisle's eyes and we both snicker.

Hero smirked at him and hopped off the bed.

"Come on then or are you scared I'm going to beat you?" she taunts.

Emmett recovers about 0.1 seconds after she says that.

"No one beats me at guitar hero, little girlie!"

"I better tell the cleaning ladies not to bother coming in since I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Hero mocks, sticking her tongue out.

Emmett scoops her up and she shrieks when he starts running down the stairs to the game room.

"Put. Me. Down." She gasps out when Emmett starts tickling her. My sister's only weakness is how ticklish she is. I can still her hear her laughing from upstairs.

I look back to see Carlisle smiling, he looks surprised and really happy.

"Hero is one of the most fun people I know, she's just really confused right now, she will eventually get used to everyone, but I knew she was going to get used to Emmett first, because he reminds her of Jacob." I said.

"Who's Jacob?"

"Her best friend, he's so much like Emmett."

"Do you think she'll ever be happy again?" Carlisle asked, he looked truly worried.

"That's the only thing I'm unsure of when it comes to Hero, I don't really know Carlisle."

"Its fine, we'll work it out." Carlisle smiled.

But that was the problem; I wasn't so sure we could.


	3. Chapter 3

AN; Enjoy and review!

Chapter 3: You can't buy my happiness!

While money can't buy happiness, it certainly lets you choose your own form of misery.

**Hero,**

Emmett and I were laughing as we entered the kitchen.

Alice and Esme looked liked they had just witnessed a murder.

"Ok guys, I know I have an exceptionally beautiful face but that doesn't mean you have to stare at it." I smirked.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You are so full of yourself." She muttered.

I grinned and poked her playfully. "You love me."

"I do love you." She smiled, squeezing my hands.

I sighed. "Bella... I... I can't do this now... just... not now ... please?"

Bella glared at me as she hopped off the stool. "I don't get what your problem is for God sake, I'm the only one who stood by you, why do you do this to me?" she screamed.

"Bella stop now or you are going to regret it." I stated calmly.

She hissed and stormed out.

I ran my palm down my face with a sigh.

"Are you ok?" Esme asked gently.

"Like you care." I snapped.

"I will not have that tone in this house Hero, what did Esme ever do to you." Carlisle reprimanded.

I looked up at Esme. "Sorry." I mumbled.

She smiled warmly.

"Hero, can I speak to you in private?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded and followed him into his office.

"So, I understand that you used to live in a small town called Forks before we adopted you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"My family used to live in Forks, we moved to Minnesota and often go back to visit Forks, which is how we heard about you and Bella, you were living on the reservation in La Push, yes?"

"That is correct."

"Did your father ever tell you the legends revolving around the reservation?"

I stiffened at the memory. "The ones about Taha 'a Ki?"

He nodded.

I leaned towards him. "How did you know that I'm a werewolf, even Bella doesn't know yet?" I hissed.

"Think about it Hero, really think about it. Do you know what I am?"

I stepped away from him.

"You're a vampire." I screamed.

"WHAT?" a voice came from the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4, danger is a word seldom used

AN: No reviews, really guys am I that bad? Please review, I live to write, review please? I beg here, anyway on with the next chapter, we'll see what happens now!

Chapter 4: Danger is a word seldom used.

**Bella,**

"WHAT?" I shrieked, from the doorway.

Hero and Carlisle turned at the exact same time, eyes wide, classic deer caught in headlight look.

I stormed into the study and stood in front of Carlisle.

"Did she just say vampire?" I hissed.

"Yes but we won't hurt you Bella, you have to believe me." Carlisle pleaded.

By now the whole family were gathered by the door.

"LIES, this was some sick twisted joke the whole time, you adopted us because you wanted to kill us, you could have just walked into the home and took anyone, tell me Carlisle, what exactly appealed to you?" Hero growled.

"Do NOT talk to my father like that!" Edward snarled as he walked into the room.

My heart went into overdrive, time had done him no justice, his posture was perfect, his eyes golden.

Hero stepped up to him, her eyes blazing.

"**I** will do **whatever I want."**

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You two were a mistake." He whispered, and left the room.

I felt the tears pour freely from my eyes, my heart felt like it was breaking into a thousand pieces, I stumbled and clutched at my chest, I briefly heard the panicked voices of the Cullen's before everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beep... beep ... beep

Ugh, what is that annoying beeping sound?

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head, waving my arm around blindly.

"Hero, turn off the alarm." I mumbled.

I tried to roll over but I was pulled back.

I groaned again. "Let go Hero."

I could hear people laughing; I moaned and reluctantly opened my eyes.

I was surrounded by the Cullen's and Hero was sitting by my side. I found that the annoying beeping sound was the heart monitor and I couldn't roll over because of the IV line.

"What am I doing here?" I rasped.

Hero was the first to answer; my normally beautiful sister looked terrible.

Her auburn hair was scraped back into a messy ponytail, she had huge bags under her eyes, and a frown seemed to be permanently etched on her face, her light brown eyes lost their twinkle.

"You passed out Bells, you hit your head on Carlisle's desk on the way down and then again on the floor, you had a concussion and your head got bruised, you kind of twisted when you were falling and sprained your ankle, they kept you on morphine for the last 14 hours but they are going to give you an OT to make sure you're ok, they will probably give you some amoxicillin pills to take home but you'll be fine except the occasional drowsiness for the next few days." She explained.

I saw Carlisle chuckle. "Hero, have you ever taught to take up medicine for your future?" he asked.

Hero flashed him a grin. "Want a daughter who will follow in your footsteps daddy?"

I blinked. Twice.

Daddy? Since when? And why isn't Hero pummelling them?

"What goes on here people?" I asked.

"Bella do you remember the conversation we were having before you passed out?" Esme asked.

I raised my eyebrows, my lips pressed into a tight line.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then."Emmett chuckled.

"The Cullen's are good people Bella that is all you need to know." Hero said.

"Any questions?" Alice asked, she looked excited.

"You don't drink blood?"

"No, we feast on animals."

I blinked. Twice.

I pressed a finger to my lip thoughtfully.

"Do I have to sleep in a coffin?" I asked.

The room erupted into laughter.

"I'm glad you're back Bells." Hero chuckled.

**AN: And there we go, did you like it, I would love to hear your comments, review please, thank you. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I was blown away by the reviews I had gotten for just a few chapters, if you guys keep this up, this story will probably have up to 72 chapters, anyway enjoy and of course REVIEW! PS: Please remember to check out my other stories which are called, **it's not always flowers and fluff **and my other story called** Stand by me, **review them too, thanks!

Chapter 5: Respect.

**Hero,**

After making sure Bella was sleeping I sauntered down the stairs and into the music room where I knew Edward was.

He looked up from the piano when I entered. "Don't you knock?" he hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "You haven't earned my respect so I will not knock when I want to see you."

Edward scoffed. "Earn your respect? If anyone should be earning respect it should be you, of course I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know what the word meant."

I stepped up to him. "I did not come here to argue with you Edward, I came to ask you something, may I sit?"

He looked at me sourly. "Whatever." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Edward I don't know what we did that made you hate Bella and I but I would like to say that hurting Bella is the last thing you want to do. I can take whatever you throw at me but leave my sister out of this, you do know that you are the reason she fainted don't you? And you didn't even have the respect to show up at the hospital to see if she was alright, she was broken Edward, she was absolutely broken, she thinks you hate her and I know you don't, she is your blood singer isn't she? That's why you are giving her such a hard time yes? Well it's not her fault Edward so try to consider it from her point; she actually thinks you hate her." I explained calmly.

His mouth fell open. "How did you know that she was my singer?" he asked.

"You never could be near her for too long, any idiot could tell, you weren't exactly conspicuous about it." I answered.

Edward shifted in his seat. "Why does she care so much if I hate her?"

My lips pressed into a tight line, my eyebrows were so high I was sure they had disappeared into my hair line.

"Don't play dumb Edward, you know why she cares, or would you like me to spell it out for you? Bella has feelings for you, it's not just a crush and you know it." I growled.

"She's 13." Edward protested.

For the third and hopefully last time, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not asking you to woo her you stupid idiot, I'm asking you to stop acting like a moron to her, just be her friend, and if you break her heart in anyway Edward, I swear and God is my witness, I will make sure you die, got it?"

I swear I saw him gulp, he nodded in agreement.

I stood up and made to leave the room, my hand was just on the handle when he called my name.

"Yes?" I asked, turning back to him.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I just want to apologise for how I acted to you, I'm sure I was very unpleasant and I am very sorry, I hope you can forgive me?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course Edward, but I am not the only one who needs to be apologised to."

He nodded. "When she wakes up I'll make sure I do that."

I walked around the huge baby grand and threw my arms around him. "Thank you." I said into his shoulder, my voice came out my muffled.

He stiffened for a moment before quickly hugging me back.

I pulled away from him and grinned. "You stink."

He smirked and wrinkled his nose. "Speak for yourself."

"Fangs."

"Dog."

We were both silent for a beat before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

I smiled at him as I turned to leave. "You're good people Edward, don't let your over thinking things get in the way of that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into the kitchen where I found Esme studying a recipe. She turned around when she heard me come in and smiled warmly.

"May I speak to you?" I asked.

She nodded and took the seat across from me, her hands folded on the oak counter.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour to you Esme. I'm sure that you saw on my file that I wasn't exactly saint of the year but I would like to explain my actions." I said.

"Of course Hero."

"When Bella and I were born there were...complications."

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean by complications?"

"I was diagnosed mildly autistic, mildly bi- polar and mildly ADHD, my mother did a runner on me and took Bella."

The look on Esme's face was one I had never seen before, she looked absolutely livid.

"What kind of mother does that." She shouted.

I chuckled. "Mine, may I please continue with my story?"

"Yes, sorry dear."

"I was raised by my father until I was 2. My mother married when I was 3 to a minor league baseball player, they were travelling a lot and ended up dumping Bella on my dad, that wasn't the first time though, my mother had dumped Bella on us several times to go party or something."

I could see Esme was trying not to shout, I saw her fingers twitch on the table, she wanted to hit something, I knew the feeling.

"My father took action and went to court to get custody of Bella, which he eventually did. We didn't see her till we were 7, she was with a different man this time, a law professor, and she had robbed Phil of all his money and ran away with the law professor who was at least 6 years younger than her."

That did it. Esme stood up roughly and punched her fist into the counter, which shattered into a million pieces.

I looked up at her in surprise. She made a face.

"Damn, I really liked that table."

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me, and soon we were both rolling around in hysterics.

We settled and I continued.

"The last time we heard from her was a month before the accident, she was still with the professor and pregnant with his baby, her third daughter, when we saw her at my father's funeral she was holding the new born, she was looking at her with such love and affection, something she had never given me. So when I first saw you I despised you because you were the mother I always wanted, I was stuck with René and you were just sitting there waiting for me, I hope you can forgive me Esme, I would like to start again." I explained, my eyes pleading.

She pulled me into a hug. "I love you Hero." She murmured.

"I'm sorry Esme." I said quietly.

She patted my cheek, and pressed her lips to my forehead.

"It is well my daughter, it is well."

AN: Did I lose focus towards the end? So sorry!

Review, even if it's criticism I want to know. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi guys, it's the girls first day at E. M High, let's see how it goes, Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 6: first day of hell.

**Bella,**

Today was our first day at Embarrass. Minnesota High and I was a nervous wreck.

Alice had burst into my room at 7:00 am in the morning and demanded I got out of bed so she could dress me. Yes, **dress me.**

I couldn't help but be pleased when Alice finished, she really knows her stuff.

I was kitted out in dark leggings, a sparkly blue mini dress and matching flats. My hair was curled and hanging loosely on my shoulders.

Hero looked gorgeous though, dressed in white jeans, a dark purple V- neck sweater and matching Doc's. Her auburn coloured hair was curled too, but her bangs were straightened and fell across her left eye, she all but kicked Alice out of her bedroom when she demanded to dress her.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and told them to come in.

Edward poked his head round the door. "You busy?" he asked.

My eyes widened. "Erm... No?"

He chuckled. "You don't sound sure."

"I'm sure!" I exclaimed. "Please, come in."

He sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of the room; I sat on the bed across from him, my heart banging in my chest.

"Erm... I would like to apologise for my behaviour to you, for the past month, I was being unfair to you and I'm sorry, so yeah... can you forgive me?" Oh my God, Edward Cullen actually stuttered.

I felt one side of my mouth lift up into a smirk.

"What if I want to make you suffer?" I teased.

He gulped. "What kind of punishment did you have in mind?"

I threw him a cheeky grin. "Just wait and see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The amount of staring, pointing and whispering that occurred as soon as Hero and I stepped out of Edward's Volvo wasn't even funny.

I ducked my head and blushed as we walked to the reception to get our schedule.

Hero was busy glaring at anyone in a 6- mile radius, while Emmett and Edward took it upon themselves to growl at any male who was even remotely blinking in our direction. Awesome. Note the sarcasm.

"Idiots, don't they have better things to do." Hero muttered.

I snorted. "Apparently not, how do you think the teachers are?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Hero?"

I looked up to see her staring across the lot, with her mouth half open.

"Hero? What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't stop staring at whatever it was, she only said two words.

"It's him."

**AN: It's who, review and I'll update and then you can find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Loved the reviews, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, bla bla. All new characters are mine though!

Chapter 7: imprinted!

**Hero,**

"It's him." I whispered my eyes wide.

I heard Edward gasp as he read my thoughts; he muttered something to Alice and Emmett.

"Bells, Alice and I are going to take Hero home to Carlisle, while Edward will stay here with you." I heard Emmett explain to Bella.

Emmett threw me over his shoulder and carried me towards the Volvo, I didn't even blink, I was too busy staring at **him.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do you know what just happened?" Carlisle asked me.

I had gotten home two hours ago, still unresponsive. Alice had changed me into sweatpants and baggy Guns 'N Roses t-shirt. Esme had made me a cup of cocoa and a sandwich, while Emmett and Alice had gone back to school.

I had finally snapped back into reality about 30 minutes ago, now I was Carlisle's office, getting the Spanish inquisition.

"Do you know what happened to you at school Hero?"

I nodded. I knew the legends. "I think I imprinted."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Yes you did."

"Well?" I asked.

"Well?"

"Well?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me; Carlisle was truly as clueless about this as I was.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"I called the school and told them you weren't feeling well today and that you will be in school tomorrow, whether or not you choose to communicate with him, is up to you, Esme and I will support your decision." Carlisle smiled, reassuringly.

I ducked my head when my cheeks flushed.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I asked, voicing my worry.

Carlisle patted my hand comfortingly. "His loss Sweetie, his loss."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled at the outfit I was wearing. I had gone to Alice last night and asked her for advice on clothes; she had of course proceeded to squealing like a 12- year old fan girl and busting my ear drums.

I was dressed in blue tights; jean shorts and a soft V- neck sweater, on my feet were shiny blue Doc Martens.

"You look wonderful honey, stop fidgeting." Esme laughed.

I examined my blood red nails sceptically. "Are you sure they look ok Ali?"

Alice feigned hurt. "Do you doubt my mad skills?"

I laughed. "Never Ali."

"This imprint of yours has you tied around his finger. Bella teased.

"Well he better keep his hands to himself if he wants to keep those fingers." Emmett growled.

I blushed and Bella giggled. "I believe we have swapped personality dear sister, you seem to be the blushing bride now not me."

I poked her playfully. "Like you don't have boys in school crushing on you already."

Edward's head snapped up. "Who?" he snarled.

I smirked. "Why do you care so much Eddie?"

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"I bet he's just worried Hero, just leave it." Bella mumbled.

I went back to my breakfast, but from the corner of my eye I saw Edward shoot Bella a grateful look.

**At school,**

The amount of staring that I was getting was just ridiculous. I growled and slammed my locker angrily.

Bella laughed from beside me. "Now you see what I had to go through yesterday."

I rolled my eyes as we walked down the halls to our first class that is until I was stopped by the plastic boob's president, followed by her bodyguards.

She was tall with fake dyed blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"So you're the girl that everyone keeps talking about." Her nasally voice rang.

I shrugged. "What can I say; I just have an aura that attracts people."

"Look dog crap, I'm the only person people should be talking about, I'm Tanya Denali, not you." She snapped.

"Well it's not my fault you look like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork." I snapped.

She lunged at me, her fingers closing in around my neck; I growled and clawed at her angrily.

"Tanya stop this." A velvety voice came from behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with him.

His mahogany locks were pulled back into a pony tail, his blue eyes wide, my imprint.

Tanya let go off me and straightened up nervously.

"She flew at me Oliver, I never did anything." She mumbled pathetically.

"I have a website that would be awesome for you Tanya, its called youneedtogetaclue. Com" he snarled.

He turned to me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, speechless.

He offered his hand to me. "I'm Oliver." He smiled.

"My name is Hero." I muttered shyly.

He grinned. "Hero? I like it."

**AN: I** **like it too! I really enjoyed writing this, remember review equals updates! **


	8. 8

AN:** We meet again! I hope you enjoy this chapter, laugh your socks off and fall off the bed in laughter, or you can cry in despair, whatever, I do my best! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own twilight, OBVIOUSLY!**

Chapter 8: tangle of heat.

**Hero, (Bella's POV in next Chapter, I promise.)**

"My name is Hero." I muttered shyly.

He grinned. "Hero? I like it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You seem to be acquainted to Tanya already." He chuckled, falling in step next to me.

I gasped in mock surprise. "Was that the plastic hobo that was choking me?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed. "You'll get used to her; she's not that bad once you get to know her."

"Yeah I'm sure she is just full of happiness and giggles, maybe she'll invite me to a sleepover and cheerily suffocate me in my sleep." I snorted.

"Actually I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Oliver deadpanned.

I nudged him playfully. "Gee, nice to know that you care so much."

"What can I say? I just ooze compassion." He smirked.

"No way man, I'm the one the people love."

He snorted. "You've been here for 5 minutes and you've already been attacked by the anorexic, fake nails ambassador."

I shrugged. "She isn't a people lover, face it Oliver I'm the one the people love, who wants to talk about you?" I teased.

He grabbed me by my belt hoops and yanked me closer to him, pinning me against the locker behind me.

His face was so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath fan my face. He smells of coffee and knowledge and bubblegum, I love it.

"What did you just say?" he breathed, angling his face towards mine.

I didn't miss the stares we were receiving from the others in the hallway, including Tanya who looked like she wanted to bury me alive.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice came out squeaky.

He moved his face closer to me, his chin brushed mine briefly. I gasped as a shiver ran down my spine.

"You didn't answer my question." He whispered.

I gulped. "I don't remember it." I truly didn't, I couldn't even remember my name. Kidding, I'm not **that** love sick.

He moved closer again, until his forehead was pressed to mine.

"Don't lie to me love." He murmured.

My breath was now coming out in short gasps, **he called me love**.

"Oliver, I think I'm going to pass out." I choked out.

He smirked, running his fingers lightly down my cheek.

"No you won't"

I nodded. "Yes I will," I insisted. "Then you're going to think I'm a freak and you'll never talk to me again and I'll die an old lady with 80 cats and- "

He cut me off. "Hero?"

I looked up at him, causing my lips to brush his chin. "Yeah?"

He grinned. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Ok."

His lips met mine, soft and comforting, moving in sync. His tongue pressed against my teeth, begging for entrance. Our tongue met in a tangle of heat.

We both pulled away, our chests heaving.

"What was that?" I asked, I could feel the goofy grin on my face.

"I don't know." He smirked.

"Well we should find out." I said, trying to be serious.

"I agree." He nodded.

"Ok."

"Ok."

And then our lips met again.

**AN: SQUEAL! I loved writing this chapter! Do you think I'm going too fast! Don't worry they are not going to turn into Bf and Gf now, we still have a few obstacles to overcome!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, loved them, enjoy** and review, thanks all!**

**Chapter 9: heartbreak.**

**Bella,**

I'm worried about Hero. She's been acting weird; first of all she rejected Esme's food. She never rejects Esme's food. Ever. Her grades are slipping too, she's withdrawn, and she doesn't talk as much or anything. She snaps at every little thing. Last night I asked to borrow her Shakespeare collection for my project at school, and she lost it. Screamed, threw things, and called me names, the whole shebang.

Oliver has been coming round asking for her, she didn't want to see him. I know…. Weird right.

A gasp brought me out of my daydream.

"What's wrong Alice, did you see something?" I asked.

Yeah, I learnt about the Cullen's gifts, I also learnt that Edward could read minds, imagine the horror, on my face. Then he proceeded to tell me that for some reason he couldn't read my mind, I was so embarrassed for freaking out on him.

Alice grinned widely. "We're having guests soon."

"Humans or vampires?" I asked, flipping through my book.

Edward chuckled from his spot on the couch. "Look at you, sounding all blasé and relaxed about blood sucking demons, you say the word human as if you aren't one yourself."

I smiled a little. "What can I say, I have a gift."

Edward nudged me with his foot, wearing his signature smirk. Self- centred bloodsucker. Ok, I need to spend less time with Hero.

"Should we wait till Carlisle and Esme come back before we tell Emmett and Hero?" Alice asked.

Edward nodded. "Where are Emmett and Hero anyway?"

"Oh, Emmett took Hero to the waterfall near St Vento's." I explained.

Alice suddenly fell from the armchair.

My mouth fell open. The ever graceful Alice jus fell, well isn't the world forming a mind of its own.

"They shouldn't be there, we need to go. Now. Edward call Esme and Carlisle and tell them to meet us on the way. Bella, grab a jumper or something and meet me in the garage. You have 5 seconds, go."

I sat where I was, still looking at her in surprise.

"ARE YOU SIMPLE OR DEAF, I SAID GET UP." Alice shrieked.

I fell on the floor with a thump and a groan. "Ouch."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Jesus help us all." She muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: so this is kind of a cliffy, I want reviews so you can find out who the guests are and why Hero is being so weird, it's not because she's going to phase by the way, so get that idea out your mind. Thanks, Happy good Friday, y'all.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yep, loved the reviews guys, more of this and this story will have up to 75 chapters. So, here we go. You guys are going to luvvvvvvvvvvv this chapter... I hope. It's super dramatic.**

Chapter 10; "Hero, what have you done?"

**Hero,**

I groaned as I hurled into the toilet for the 4th time today. I know, fun right?

Emmett rubbed my back in comfort; he'd been with me all day.

"When are you going to tell Carlisle and Esme?" he asked.

I grimaced. "I don't even want to think about right now."

"You know what? You need something to get your mind off this, I know exactly where to take you, grab a jumper, and I'll pack you some food." He grinned.

"Thanks Em." I mumbled as I shuffled into my room. I stripped down and changed into black joggers and a white V-neck. I put my hair up into a bun and grabbed a black and white checked jumper. I picked up my I phone from the desk and frowned when I saw the messages from Oliver.

I pressed the button and my heart sank as I listened to his voice.

"Hero, you can be mad at me if you want too, you can call me names and shout at me if you want to, just please talk to me!"

I groaned again. I am a horrible person.

"You ok?" Emmett asked as he walked into my room.

"Oliver." I muttered, following him down the stairs.

He sighed. "I think you should tell him RO RO, he seems like an a'ight lad."

I giggled. "Ok first, did you just call me RO RO? And secondly are you trying to talk street?"

Emmett grinned. "What's it to YA?"

I was full on laughing now. "That was Bugsy Malone, you idiot."

His face scrunched up in confusion. This made me laugh harder. The poor thing looked so lost.

"That was not Bugsy." He argued.

"Yes it was Emmett, Yes it was."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett took me to the falls near St Vento's, it's really pretty. After an awesome lunch of bread, chesses, fresh fruit and a cup of sparkling apple cider,( I know, not something you'd expect from Emmett, right?) I was lazing on the grass watching the sun go down.

Suddenly Alice's bright yellow Porsche skidded near me, the tyres just barely missing my face.

I shot up like I had been electrocuted. "Are you trying to run me over?" I shrieked.

Alice snorted. "If I was trying to run you over, trust me sweetie, you'd know."

My eyes narrowed. "So you've thought about it."

"Once or twice." Edward teased.

"Dork." I heard Bella mutter as she smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Emmett asked.

Bella faked hurt. "Are you saying you don't want me here?"

Emmett nodded. "That's precisely what I'm saying." But he smiled to show he was teasing.

"We have vampire guests that are coming to visit us, they are passing through the waterfall and we didn't want you guys to be alone when they got here, they aren't... vegetarians." Bella explained.

I heard the quiet purr of Carlisle's Mercedes roar behind me.

"ENOUGH WITH THE TRYING TO RUN ME OVER!" I shouted, angrily.

Carlisle and Esme looked baffled; However Emmett, Alice, Edward and Bella were laughing their pants off.

I pouted and mumbled about how unfair my life was.

"I hope we aren't intruding on anything." A quiet voice came from behind us.

We both turned around to face 2 very beautiful vampires.

The one that had spoken was the male, tall with shaggy honey blonde hair and glowing red eyes, but somehow they looked comforting.

The female was fairly tall too, with beautiful curly brown hair and matching red eyes as the males.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Esme, Emmett, Edward, Hero, Bella and Alice." I was a little shocked to be introduced as a Cullen.

The male smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Carlisle, my name is Jasper Whitlock and this is my travelling companion Rosalie Hale."

"The little ones are human." Rosalie spat.

I growled. "Who are you calling little?"

Esme glared at me. "Don't be so rude Hero, apologise to Miss Hale now please."

"Over HER dead body." I muttered. Of course Esme was not meant to hear that but I sometimes forger that she is a vampire. A little slow today Hero, old girl.

"Hero apologise right now." Emmett snarled.

My mouth fell open. Emmett just told me off.

"What's gotten over you?" I shouted.

"What's gotten over YOU Hero, just tell them already, they'll punish you either way but they'll help you, there are no secrets in our family."

"Tell us what?" Carlisle asked, cautiously.

My body sagged and I let my head sag. "I'm pregnant."

**AN: ARE YOU SURPRISED OR WHAT? I want to hear from you! To REVIEW or not to REVIEW, that really isn't a question! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Didn't you guys like the last chapter? I haven't got any reviews. Anyway, enjoy this one. **

**Chapter 11: Say what now?**

**Bella,**

"I'm pregnant." Hero muttered.

I blinked. Twice.

"Say what now?" Edward asked.

Hero rubbed the back of her neck nervously. (A trait she inherited from Emmett.)

"GET... IN... THE... CAR!" Esme shrieked. My heart jumped, I swear to God. I have NEVER seen Esme that angry before, EVER.

I saw Hero's lips quiver and my heart clenched. My sister rarely cried.

"Esme please-." She tried to say but Carlisle wasn't having any of it.

"You heard your mother, get in the car now." He growled.

With one soulful look at Emmett, Hero shuffled into the Mercedes.

Carlisle took a deep breath and turned to Jasper and Rosalie. "We invite you to stay with us for a few days if you would like."

Jasper grinned. "Thank you Carlisle, we would be delighted."

Rosalie grunted, indifferently.

"Bella and Hero are off hunting limits." Esme muttered distractedly to them as she walked to the car.

Alice snorted. "I think they know that Esme."

Esme looked up and gave Alice a bone- chilling glare.

"Do I look like I'm in a good mood?" she snarled.

Alice laughed nervously as she inched slowly to her car. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Alice, take Edward, Emmett, Miss Hale and Mr Whitlock in your car and Bella comes with us." Carlisle said.

"I'm right here." I muttered as I walked towards the car grumpily. I sat down next to Hero quietly. She had her legs drawn up to her chest and she was hugging her knees tightly. Her normally russet tanned skin was incredibly pale and her lips were almost blue, pressed into a thin line. Her eyes were lifeless; I hadn't seen this look since our father died. I slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me.

"I love you Hero." I said quietly.

She didn't say it back, she never does. Not since the accident. But she didn't need

to; I could read my sister like a book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Longer chapter next time! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**VERY IMPORTANT AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Now I have a little challenge for you guys, I actually have 2! This chapter is SUPER special and I'm sure you'll find out why. It was VERY hard for me to do and took me weeks to plan! So I would really like you're input. So far I have 27 reviews, which is awesome because I never thought I would even 1. So I wanted to set a target for 40 reviews, so 13 more, I know you guys can do it so PLEASE try. The second challenge is kind of a competition. The baby is going to need a name so I was thinking if you guys had any good names could you please send them in as reviews, because my PM is kind of on the blink so please try to do that too. Wahoo, finally done with that, *wipes sweat off brows* your reward for reading the longest author note I have ever written... THIS CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12: Past and present.**

**Hero,**

"Go shower and we will come meet you up there, Esme would have cooled off a little by then." Edward whispered.

I didn't reply as I trudged up the stairs. My phone blinked with unread text messages which I ignored and jumped into the shower. I wouldn't have minded staying in there the whole night but the water got unbearably cold, even for me. I slowly slipped on boy shorts and a baggy T- shirt of Emmett's. I sighed as I opened my bedroom door, no point prolonging the inevitable I guess. They were all standing there of course, standing there in their still yet graceful vampire way, except Bella of course, awkward and clumsy as always. I smiled a little at the thought, dearest sister of mine.

Esme stalked into my room and lowered herself onto the armchair near my bed and Carlisle stood behind her, with his palms resting on her shoulders. I knew exactly what was going on here, they were going all Parent army on me, they obviously didn't know me if they thought I was going to break that easily.

Alice and Bella sat on either side of me while Edward sat next to Bella. Emmett sat next to Rosalie on the floor and Jasper crouched on the floor in front of me.

"Explain." Esme ordered, her face was completely expressionless.

"There was a boy back at the home; he was called Jacob. You remember him, Bella?"

Bella nodded. "He was the all round bad boy back at La Push, Him and Hero used to hang out a lot."

"Continue." Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes. "One night we snuck out to a party and we were kind of drunk, a little high too, we robbed the mall and the police men were chasing us and we ran and ended up behind a super – market somewhere."

"Yeah, that was the night you came back smelling like Alcohol and weed. It took ages to get the smell out the room before Sister Mary came around for inspection." Bella muttered.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper snickered. I even saw Carlisle's lips twitch.

"Do you know where we can find Jacob?" Alice asked, glaring at Jasper.

I shrugged. "He got adopted before Bella and I left."

"Did he know?" Esme asked her voice breaking.

My heart tugged, I never wanted to hurt Esme, and she was the only person who I felt I could talk to without being judged.

"I don't think so." I answered timidly.

Esme took a deep breath. "Ok."

I blinked. Twice.

"Ok? That's all you have to say?" I asked.

"What do you want me to say Hero? Because frankly, I'm just as confused as you are!" Esme exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled, I could feel the tears stinging behind my eyes."

"I can only think of one thing to do." Esme finally concluded.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

Esme turned around and looked me in the eye. The next words she uttered chilled me to the bone.

"You're going to Volterra."

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember 13 reviews is the challenge, I normally update like 2 times a week so I normally just check my reviews on Thursday or Friday! **

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I won't lie, I'm a little disappointed and upset about not getting any reviews because I didn't think the last chapter was too bad. I actually read over all the chapters to figure out what I was doing wrong. I must suck at writing... bad.**

**I actually cried when I saw that I got no reviews. LOL, I'm a wuss, I know you're all thinking it! **

**Anyway I've set out on a quest to make my story better and I'm thinking of doing a short story in a few weeks, just to even this on out. I've estimated about 67 chapters for this story, if anyone will stay that long, LOL! Anyway enjoy and hopefully REVIEW!**

**Chapter 13: Won't let go.**

**Hero, (I figured after all that happened in the last chapter we could do Hero at least once before she leaves for Volterra.)**

"You're going to be 15 years old when you have the baby, you're only 14 now Hero, you don't have long Hero, have you thought about it." Jasper said.

I glared at him and went back to packing my bag.

"Shut up Jasper, leave her alone, it's bad enough she has to leave, she doesn't need your big mouth adding to her problems." Rosalie growled, chucking one of my cushions at him.

In the past few weeks, Rosalie had become fiercely protective of me and surprisingly we had a lot in common. Her immortality had not been a choice and she was crushed when she found out she couldn't have children and now she was pretty much nice to anyone who was expecting. I don't think Rosalie actually likes** me** but it just felt good to have someone on my side.

I heard the sound of Esme's Jimmy Choos coming up the stairs. She had changed quite a bit in the past few weeks. Her beautiful caramel hair was now always packed tightly away from her face, which always seemed to have an on edge look. But today her hair was down in its normal curly waves, her face looked beautiful, her lips were painted a light pink. She had a Knee – length vintage cream dress and matching Jimmy Choos. Her fingers were painted the same colour as her dress and she was even wearing her diamond anniversary ring. These Volturi people were obviously important if Esme was trying to impress them.

"We have to get you to your appointment before we leave for the airport, you look nice sweetie." Esme smiled. She was wringing her hands together as if she was afraid I would snap at her but I was never mad at Esme, in a way, I kind of understood her decision.

I looked ok, I suppose.

I was wearing a pure white designer John Rocha dress that flowed about mid- thigh. To top it off I was finished in a pair of yellow Christian Loboutin heels and a gold necklace with a silver heart. If you haven't got it yet, Alice dressed me.

I nodded and picked up my carry on silently, my other 3 suitcases were in Esme's Toyota.

Everyone was coming to the hospital with me and then to the airport, for support, Bella was ill and couldn't make it. She regrets it but I'm not angry with her. Last night, she snuck into my room at midnight and we held each other and we talked, shared and cried. I think Carlisle and Esme knew she was with me but they didn't press it, they both knew that Bella and I needed our time to share.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI swung my legs over the hospital bed in boredom, while my family sat around me.

The doctor came in, she was about middle aged with Red hair and green eyes, she grinned at us.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Norton and I heard you are pregnant, so we'll just check to see if the baby is ok and see how far along you are, ok?"

I nodded.

"This will be cold." She mumbled as she rubbed the gel over my tummy. I didn't even flinch and she smiled again.

"Brave girl." She muttered to herself, probably thinking I wouldn't hear it.

Suddenly the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. My baby.

I could feel the moisture pool in my eyes as I listened to the sound. Slow, steady and perfect.

"There's your baby." Esme whispered, squeezing my hand. Rosalie and Alice grinned at me, even Edward, Jasper and Emmett looked a little in awe.

Suddenly the sound cut off and my mind filled with panic as I looked at the doctor.

She laughed. "Don't look so worried sweetheart, I just turned it off."

I calmed down a little bit but I was still shaking.

"Ok, you are about 10 weeks along now and you will need check- ups regularly. You will be able to have an ultra- scan soon and you can find out the sex of the baby of you want, words of advice, stay relaxed, don't get your blood pressure high, no worrying, limited crying and try not to kill anybody when the hormones start raging." Dr Norton concluded.

The whole room laughed at the last part, even I cracked a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX"This is it." I mumbled as we stood in the airport, my plane was due in 3 minutes.

"I love you, always remember that." Carlisle said as he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I haven't known you for long but you seem like a pretty cool gal, stay smooth." Jasper said, in his southern drawl. I giggled.

"I love you." Rosalie murmured stroking my face in a motherly way.

I smiled when Alice threw her tiny arms around me. "Bye Hero and Baby. Baby take care of Hero." She mumbled.

I laughed when Emmett picked me up and swung me around quickly as he peppered my face with kisses. "Love you, little sister."

Edward tugged at my ponytail fondly. "Dog." He grinned.

"Bloodsucker." I grinned back.

"Don't take crap from anyone over there." He muttered.

"I won't." I nodded.

Esme took my hand and began to lead me onto the plane. I heard a shout and looked behind me. I was met with soft, warm lips. Oliver.


End file.
